


Aftermath

by Stariceling



Category: Sukisho
Genre: Aftermath, M/M, Missing Scene, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Sunao deal with the aftermath of Yoru and Ran coming together. (After ep 6/the Valentines episode.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> There was something that felt really off about the Yoru/Ran bit at the end of episode 6 when Sora and Sunao, who share their bodies, are still just barely learning to get along with each other. This probably turned out softer than it should have.

The air at his back was cool against his bare skin, which made Sora shiver and curl closer to the warmth in front of him. He was strangely comfortable, content, only dimly aware of something soft tickling his cheek and feeling far too lazy to try and move away. There was breath, warm and faintly damp, ghosting against the side of his neck.

Slowly, Sora’s brain processed those comfortable stimuli. Breath, someone breathing beside him. His fingers explored the warmth in front of him and found bare skin. There was someone else in his bed.

Sunao. Sora jolted awake instantly, eyes popping open to find his roommate pressed against him, completely naked and making little, uncomfortable noises in his sleep. Suddenly Sora was aware of feeling sweaty and sticky and bonelessly tired. His brain was fogged by faint memories that should have been dreams, maybe nightmares, prompting him to be aware of exactly what had happened between them on that bed. . . .

Sunao opened one eye sleepily to peer up at him. He blinked, his eyes widened and he stopped breathing for a second, staring at Sora in apparent shock.

“Get off of me!” Sunao struggled and thrashed suddenly, shoving at Sora’s shoulders. “Get off, get off, get off!”

“Shh!” Sora clapped one hand over Sunao’s mouth to muffle him, trying to roll over so that he wasn’t lying on top of the other boy while keeping him from shouting. “Look, we don’t want anyone to find us like this, right? It’s just me, so calm down already.”

Sunao went quiet for a minute, then nodded. He was still trembling, but he stopped trying to shove Sora away and he didn’t scream when Sora cautiously took his hand away. They were both silent as Sora slowly lifted himself up and slid out off the bed. Sunao sat up, drawing his knees up to his chin self-consciously. Sora wanted to ask if he was okay, but all he could seem to manage was to offer his hand and say, “Let’s go get cleaned up.”

The suggestion at least put a little spark back into Sunao. He got up and rummaged around for his towel, wrapping it around himself. He looked up at Sora, and then away quickly as he went to the door.

“Are you going to the showers like that?”

“No one’s going to be around this time of night, right?”

Sora nodded slowly in agreement. He couldn’t seem to find anything coherent to say to Sunao. Luckily, he was right. They didn’t meet anyone on the way or in the showers, which left them alone together with nothing but the sound of rushing water to drown out their thoughts.

Sora scrubbed himself as well he could, trying not to think. He didn’t exactly remember what it felt like to be inside of Sunao. . . he didn’t want to remember, but when he looked around at Sunao his eyes were drawn directly to the other boy’s backside. His hips were so slim, Sora had never really noticed. There was a bruise blooming at the top of one thigh, about the size of Sora’s thumb, and he couldn’t help wondering if he had been the one to put it there while they were. . . .

“Stop staring at me.”

“I wasn’t!” Sora fixed his eyes quickly on the tile wall in front of him. Why would he want to look at Sunao like that? There wasn’t the slightest reason at all.

He couldn’t help listening to the slight, slick sounds as Sunao cleaned himself. His mouth was dry, and no matter how many times he swallowed he couldn’t seem to clear the lump in his throat. He didn’t need to know how it looked when the clear water ran over Sunao’s body. He knew too much already.

There was a faint squeak as Sunao turned off his shower, and then the slap of bare feet across wet tile. Sora kept his head turned away as Sunao practically ran out of the bathroom. Once the other boy had gone he turned the cold water on full blast, trying to shock the whole host of unwanted thoughts and memories out of his head.

A cold shower mostly brought him back to an even keel, or at least woke him up enough to concentrate on the world around him instead of the hazy flashes of erotic memory that kept swimming up in front of his eyes. Sunao had said it was better to be aware of what that other personality did with his body, but right now he really, really wished he didn’t know.

When he returned to their room, Sunao had already crawled in his own bed and wrapped his comforter around him. Sora could barely see the top of his head peeking out of that protective cocoon. Sora’s bed was in a complete disarray. The sheets were rumpled and stained, and smelled of sex. He stripped them off, balled them up and dropped them to the floor. He could sleep on the bare mattress if he had to, but he couldn’t sleep on those sheets where he had been tangled up with Sunao.

It wasn’t until he had wasted a few minutes feeling ill-used, just because Sunao had a clean bed to curl up in and he didn’t, that it occurred to him that Sunao might be worse off. It was bad enough for him just thinking about it, but what had happened to Sunao’s body might have some extra, unwelcome aftereffects. . .

“Does it hurt?” Sora asked, turning his gaze toward the Sunao-cocoon on the other bed.

“Why do you care? You didn’t. . . . It wasn’t you.”

“I care,” Sora sat up, feeling angry at having to prove it. He wouldn’t have asked at all if he didn’t care. “It’s one thing for Ran to want something, but if it hurts you-”

“I’m fine.”

Sora watched incredulously, but Sunao did seem to relax a little, even hidden inside his blankets.

“Don’t you have an extra set of sheets?” Sunao finally asked. Sora looked down at the wad of dirty cloth he had left on the floor and wondered if this was Sunao’s way of returning his concern.

“I’m fine.” He couldn’t wash them right now. He would survive.

“Fine,” Sunao answered, so softly Sora almost missed it, and didn’t say anything more.

“Fine, then,” Sora agreed. There didn’t seem to be anything else to say. What happened, it hadn’t really been between them, so couldn’t they just pretend not to have anything to do with it? Why not just close his eyes and decide that it was all a dream? Why not leave Sunao behind in the dark and forget the other boy had ever shared his bed?

But when he closed his eyes, he couldn’t get Sunao out of his head. It made no difference how determined he was to dream of anything else, or to not dream at all. He saw the other boy stretched out beneath him, saw Sunao gasp and scream and cry in pleasure and couldn’t seem to stop himself. He felt as if Sunao was curled warm beside him again, and couldn’t find the strength to move away from the other boy.

He knew every inch of Sunao’s body in that dream, and finally woke to see Sunao asleep across from him, his comforter sliding off and his pajamas hiked up his stomach from a night just as restless as Sora’s. For a few, impossible seconds Sora stared at the exposed stretch of Sunao’s stomach, and knew he had kissed it last night, both when his body was out of his control and in his own dreams. An uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach reminded him to quit staring, but he couldn’t help thinking about that stretch of smooth, soft skin. . .

He wanted another cold shower to chase the dreams from his head before he had to face Sunao again.


End file.
